A very special birthday
by patz1307
Summary: It was Harry's 18th birthday, and he decided to spend it with the Weasleys. It was a very memorable birthday for him... for what reason? well, you have to read to find out. Warning:slash! One-shot


Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters, nor do I won the setting... I only own the plot.

* * *

"hey mate. Happy Birthday." Ron greeted as Harry got up. It was Harry's 18th birthday and he decided to spend it with the Weasleys, since they were the only family that he has. Plus, with the work that they all had, he couldn't afford to go out far if ever the Ministry needed to call him. Being an auror can be a bit demanding.

"Thanks Ron." Harry sat up on his bed. He smiled lightly at the piles of presents at the foot of his bed. "Presents!" he squealed, sounding like a seven year old.

'Well, I'll leave you to your presents, I'll go down for breakfast." Ron stood and left.

Harry nodded and watched his best friend leave. He opened his presents one-by-one. He smiled at the presents that he received. A new Broom Care Kit from his former team mate, Alicia Spinnet. Bags of Tricks from Fred and George. Another book from Hermione. Some sent greeting cards and letters from his other friends and old professors (but he didn't count on Snape sending him anything).

Harry finished opening his presents when he noticed one was missing. Ron's present was not there. He didn't actually want anyone spending too much on him, but he did count on Ron to give him at least _something_...

Harry dressed and went down for some breakfast. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley." he greeted as he sat down by the dining table.

"Harry, dear, Happy birthday." Mrs. Weasley gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug to match. 'Eighteen already. Kids do grow up fast. I can still remember the first time you came here. You were so little by then."

"Hey Harry, Happy Birthday." said Ginny as she sat down beside him.

"Thank you." he said to both women. He looked around the table. Usually, it would be Harry, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley that would be sitting there (since Mr. Weasley got promoted, he always had to leave early), but Ron was no where in sight.

"Where's Ron?" he asked as he accepted a plate of food from Mrs. Weasley.

"Went out, but I don't know where. Oh, Arthur wishes you Happy Birthday as well." Mrs. Weasley said, but she didn't look at him.

"Since they're all out, how about a game of Quidditch? It's been a bit long since I last played with you." Ginny smirked. "Plus, I don't have anything to do today... for now."

"Well... OK..." Harry said, a bit confused of the last two words. He ate his breakfast quickly and silently and headed upstairs to get his broom.

--HP/RW--

"Good game." Harry sad as he and Ginny made their way back to the burrow. "I never doubted that you'd make Quidditch Captain. You really are good."

"thanks." Ginny smiled. 'I learned a few tricks from you. I actually payed attention during your Quidditch pep talks. Looks like they actually payed off."

harry laughed, "You'd be giving the same speeches to your team once school starts, so don't worry, someone will be bored too."

"but I'll give shorter ones." she smirked and pushed the door open. "Like... Happy Birthday!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" people yelled from inside, causing Harry to jump in surprise. Order members were there. He smiled widely as he saw Remus with Tonks, carrying their one year old son, Teddy (whose hair was vivid green). His Hogwarts professors were all there as well (surprisingly including Snape). Next were his old Gryffindor Quidditch team, DA members, and the whole Weasley family. Even Krum was there, being with Hermione of course.

"Happy Birthday, Harry ." Hermione said giving him a tight hug.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry laughed hugging Hermione back. "It's good to see you again."

The night progresses, Harry just had the best Birthday party he ever had... But, he couldn't help but get the feeling that Ron was avoiding him the whole night. Harry was puzzled as Ron chose to spend the whole party talking to Dean, Ginny's long time boyfriend, or Neville, or everyone else but him.

But alas, the night had to end. People were starting to leave, giving Harry last wishes of Happy Birthday.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said giving Hermine another hug. "Do you know who arranged all this, so I can thank them?"

Hermione smiled and looked around, "Don't tell him I told you, but it was Ron who did all this."

Harry was taken back a bit, he hadn't expected Ron to go through all that trouble for him.

"Have you two talked yet?"

"Talked about what?" Harry asked, a little confused.

"Nothing... Well, I have to go. Viktor's already waiting outside. See you." Hermione went out. Harry watched Viktor Krum wrap his arms around Hermione's waist and disapparate.

Hermione left harry a bit confused. Why should he and Ron talk? They never fought. He shook his head and dismissed the thought and went to Ron's room. "Hey Ron." Harry greeted as he got in.

"There's a letter for you Harry." Ron said pointing at the scroll on Harry's bed. Harry raised an eye brow as Ron looked a bit nervous.

He picked up the the letter and removed the stamp.

Dear Harry,

I hope you like the party I organized for your birthday.

Since you haven't received anything from me yet, I'll do

whatever you say.

Ron

Harry blinked and reread the letter. "I already appreciate what you did, Ron. You don't have to do anything else for me." Harry said, folding the letter and tucked it with his other things. "Don't ask for me to make you do anything you really can't do." he said and faced Ron.

Ron smirked and walked over to Harry, "Well, I insist. It is your birthday, so just ask anything."

"Fine then." Harry smirked and stood straighter, "Kiss me."

"W-what? A-are you sure?" Ron stammered.

"I told you don't ask if you ca--" but Harry was cut off as Ron crashed his lips on Harry's.

Ron's tongue traced Harry's lips, seeking for entrance. Harry complied and tasted Ron's tongue in his, slightly tasting a faint taste of butterbeer. Harry was taken by surprise at first, but then allowed Ron to control the kiss.

Ron pushed Harry gently on the bed, lying on top of harry as well. Harry's arms wrapped themselves around Ron's neck. Ron smirked and rubbed his hand on Harry's thigh. Harry could feel himself getting harder by the minute. He raised himself and pulled Ron down for another kiss.

Harry felt light headed as Ron's kisses got deeper and deeper. Harry pulled of Ron's shirt off, his hands exploring Ron's biceps. He saw Ron's body more than a hundred times, but never expected his muscles to be that hard and formed.

Ron pulled off Harry's sweatshirt off and went down to kiss his neck, making Harry moan in delight. "Harry..." Ron whispered. His hands went down to his own pants and unbuckled the belt and unzipped it.

Harry didn't need to be told what to do, he sat up as Ron knelt before him. Harry took Ron's shaft into his hands and moved his hands up and down. Harry smiled as he watched Ron close his eyes and sigh. Harry ran his tongue along Ron's long shaft,making Ron shover slightly.

"God, Harry..." Ron chuckled softly. "you really know how to tease.."

Harry laughed and took Ron into his mouth. "Aahh..." Ron moaned from above as Harry bobbed his head up and down, trying to take as much as he can. But try as he might, Ron was just too big for him. After all, Ron was a great deal taller than him, and more muscular. He began to choke slightly as Ron started to pump into his mouth.

Ron moved away, making Harry groan in disappointment. But he didn't have the chance to complain much as Ron bent down and kissed him again. Ron pushed Harry to lie down properly on the bed, as he laid on top of Harry.

Slowly, Ron started to plant kisses all over Harry's chest, leaving lots of marks. Ron's hands went inside Harry's pants Harry groaned louder as Ron started to suck on Harry's nipples.

Ron tugged on Harry's pants and pulled it all the way down, exposing Harry's already hard shaft. Ron moved down and began to suck Harry, making him go rigid. He felt Ron's hand massaging his hole. No sooner, he felt Ron insert a finger, making him gasp.

Ron had two fingers inside Harry, stretching harry as far as possible as he could go. Harry wriggled,as he couldn't take it anymore, Ron was sucking him hard, at the same time, had his fingers inside of him. "Ron..." Harry moaned.

Ron took this as a cue and removed his mouth from Harry's shaft, and removed his fingers from Harry's hole. Ron moved on top of Harry and positioned himself, staring down at Harry. Harry nodded and Ron moved slowly inside of him.

It was painful at first, as Ron was too big and Harry never done this before. He hissed in pain, but Ron covered his mouth with his, as thought trying to assure him it will be all right. It did, eventually. The pain was replaced by pure ecstasy as Ron began to move slowly in and out.

Ron moved above harry, making him moan. Harry could feel something building up inside of him. He ran his hands across Ron's chest, brushing his fingers along Ron's nipples. Ron shuddered slightly and stopped for a moment, as though he lost his concentration.

Harry smirked playfully and moved away, pushing Ron to lie down on the bed this time. Ron watched Harry move on top of him and lower himself, letting Ron's shaft enter him again. Harry wasn't about to let Ron do all the work.

Harry moved up and down, Ron's hand supported him by placing it on his hips. Ron's other hand went to his shaft, so it wouldn't be ignored, and started to pump hi hands up and down.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he was moaning louder than before. "Fuck, Ron..." Harry hissed, placing his hand on Ron's chest to keep himself from falling. "So... big..." he groaned.

Ron began to pump as well, bouncing harry harder, up and down. "Oh Fuck!" Harry yelled as Ron hit his sweet spot again and again. Harry was already shaking as he was nearing his climax, Ron was trying to hold him steady, with both hands on his hips now.

"God... Harry.. You are so... tight." Ron said. He now sat up so he can pump even harder. He moved harry up and down even harder.

Harry was now moaning so loudly that he was sure to wake up the whole house, but Ron didn't slow down. Harry's moans made him thrust harder into Harry.

Harry couldn't take it anymore he was shivering already. His climax was already at it's peak."I'm g-going to-o." Harry tried to say.

He and Ron both yelled out each other's names as they came at the same time. Harry's cum splashed all over their stomachs and chest, Ron filled Harry with his cum. Harry could even feel some dripping out of his hole.

Ron kissed Harry deeply before they both collapsed on the bed. Harry laid on top of Ron, both panting, their bodies covered in cum and sweat. Ron moved out slowly and grabbed Harry's blanket, covering the bodies with it.

"Ron are you..?" Harry tried to say once he caught his breath.

"Gay?" Ron cut in. He was still slightly panting as he looked down at Harry. "Well... Yeah." He blushed furiously. "Are you-?"

Harry nodded, "I couldn't say anything, I didn't know that you were. If I knew, I would've said something before... Wait... Hermione knew, didn't she?"

"Yeah... I told her about a year or so ago."

"So did I. That's why she always left us alone, so could have the chance to talk." Harry smiled and laughed. "She knew about how I felt about you... I love you... more than a best friend."

Ron fell silent, a surprised look was on his face. Harry looked scared and wanted to move away, but Ron smiled. "i love you too, Harry. I wanted to tell you today, but I didn't know how. I even asked Hermione for help."

"Thanks for everything. The party and... well... this." Harry smiled cheekily.

"No problem. I was actually hoping that you'd ask me for a kiss." Ron smirked. "So... Now there's only one last thing to settle."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Ron pushed himself up and stared down at Harry's face, "Would you be my boyfriend?"

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Ron's neck and pulled him down to a soft kiss. "I would love to be your boyfriend. I thought you'd never ask.":

Ron laid back down, Harry rested his head on Ron's chest. "Good night, Ron." Harry said with a yawn."

"Good night, Harry... And Happy Birthday."


End file.
